fushigiboshinofutagohimefandomcom-20200214-history
Bright
This article is about Prince Bright. If you are looking for Dark Bright possessed by the power of darkness, check out Bright (Dark Version). Bright (ブライト; Buraito) is one of the main characters of Fushgiboshi no Futagohime. He is the prince of the Jewelry Kingdom and the older brother of Altezza. He is the super idol of the Mysterious Star, and extremely popular, especially among girls. Appearance Bright has fair skin, neat blond hair and deep orange,red eyes. He is extremely handsome. He wears a white coat with a red royal cape over it. His clothing is decorated with jewels and his cape is held together by a brooch that has the symbol of the Jewelry Kingdom. That, and his crown, are clear indications that he is the prince of the Jewelry Kingdom. Characteristics Bright is a real gentleman, kind and gentle to all everyone, making him the super idol of the Mysterious Star. He takes his responsibilities as prince very seriously. Anime Characteristics Since he takes his responsibilities so seriously he begins to feel useless as he is never able to be a big help in many situations. The guilt and grief that accumulated in him ultimately made him the perfect puppet for the black crystal and his personality takes a turn for the worst. As Dark Bright he is cruel and heartless, indifferent to all the evils he has committed in trying to reach his goal of becoming the king of the Mysterious Star. He doesn't care who he hurts and is willing to harm those who oppose him, unless it's Fine, since he believes he is doing what is needed for the Mysterious Star. Manga Characteristics Bright is shown to be willing to take action, even if it does seem rather cruel, in order to protect his kingdom. When the Sky Dragon was rampaging and seemed that nothing could be done to calm it, he was ready to dispatch the Jewelry Kingdom's army to dispose of it as it was causing trouble for his people. Character Connections Princess Altezza: He is very close to his sister, Altezza, and understood her very well, although he scolded her often (very gently). As Dark Bright, he later used this information to manipulate her. In fact, the siblings were so close that Altezza refused to recognize any other person as her dance partner until her dance with Auler at the Windmill Kingdom's Princess Party. King Aaron & Queen Camelia: He is on good terms with his parents, and is very respectful towards them. His parents trust him a lot, even yelling at Altezza for not believing her brother and siding with the twin princesses. Princess Fine: Bright originally harbored a major crush on Fine, constantly worrying about her well being, even becoming a little over protective of her. This crush continued even when he became Dark Bright, constantly striving to please her. However, Fine never reciprocated his feelings so they eventually shifted towards Fine's sister. In the manga Bright never gets over Fine, but it is left ambiguous as to whether Fine returns them or not. Princess Rein: Rein has had a crush on the Bright since the beginning of the first season, but Bright never noticed as he was in love with Fine. Near the season finale he begins to recognize all the things Rein has done for him and her willingness to protect him from the power of darkness, even putting her life on the line, and begins to develop a crush on her instead. She continues to be his love interest in the second season. Prince Auler: Bright is also good friends with Auler. They work well together, and are able to share thoughts with each other. Auler trusts Bright a lot, as shown when Bright offered to deal with the conflict between the Windmill Kingdom and the Bird People. Their bond only increased after the balloon race incident. Prince Shade: Bright has a very complicated history with Shade. The two first met in Episode 5, with Shade disguised as Eclipse. Bright mistook Shade for a thief, and had guards corner him. He apologizes later and politely invites Shade to join the party, only to receive a curt response on Shade's part. The two begin to recognize each other as enemies in Episode 9, when Shade lured the twin princesses into a trap, wanting to see the extent of the powers of the Prominence. They officially recognize each other as opposition in Episode 13, when Bright begins to believe that Shade is trying to hurt Fine. The two have engaged in a number of duels since then. It is shown that Bright is easily flustered by Shade's rude comments. Trivia * What Bright's hair and eye color are in the manga is unknown as there seems to be no colored version of him made by the manga artist. Gallery Bright1.png bright2.png bright3.png 155.jpg|Episode 13 633.jpg|Bright and Rein in the first season finale DDok-sbV0AE_Pyv.jpg|Bright and Shade CKB8QS0VAAE7OxA.png|Bright and Fine (Episode 13) Cko4ol8UkAAF83d.jpg|Bright (Episode 9) CqhBXAjUAAAb79y.jpg|Bright dressed as Rein (Episode 13) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jewelry Kingdom Category:Princes